¿Cuanto es para siempre?
by Nyx du Verseau
Summary: Ann, la hermana menor de Milo, se ve involucrada en unas ciertas cosas, y Kanon, se da cuenta que más que deseo, siente amor por ella...
1. Chapter 1

**¿Cuanto es para siempre**?

**  
Nota: Este fic, o más bien OneShot, va dedicado a todos los que lo leen**

**Ficha personal de la protagonista **

Nombre: Ann  
Constelación: Escorpión  
Edad : 19 años   
Altura: 156 cm  
Peso : 49 kg  
Nacimiento : 1 Noviembre   
Tipo de Sangre : AB  
Lugar de Nacimiento : Grecia  
Lugar de entrenamiento : Santuario, Grecia  
Color de Cabello : Azul rey oscuro  
Color de Ojos : Turqueza  
Color de Piel: Apiñonada 

_ Jamás escuché tu voz  
jamás escucharás mi voz  
... sin embargo el amor no me deja...  
permite que te lo exprese sin palabras  
me basta ver el brillo de tus ojos para saber lo que sabes  
me basta que sepa y sepas del amor que nos embarga... _

La tarde calurosa de verano, dejaba entrar por la ventana el sol quemante del medio día haciendo que dos turquesas se lastimaran con su inmenso brillo

- Maldito sol ¬¬, odio cuando haces eso...- decia mientras que se entallaba los ojos para poder acostumbrarse a esa luz interminantemente fatal para sus claros ojos

Despues de levantarse tarde y escuchar como su madre le gritaba a ella y a su hermano para que bajaran a desayunar e ir a la escuela, termino por odiar el haber regresado con su familia. 

Todo era más facil en el Santuario femenino... ¬¬ 

- Ann, ya vamonos que papá nos espera en el auto...  
- Ahi voy Milo...- dijo fastidiada

Ann era la hija más pequeña de una familia mas o menos acomodada, tenia a su hermano Milo que era casi su retrato, era como un espejo aunque no heran gemelos, se llevaban por dos años de diferencia pero aun asi se llevaban mas o menos bien. mientras a Milo no se le ocurriera llevarle un pretendiente a la casa.

Al contrario de todos los hermanos, Milo queria que Ann se casara rapido, ya que queria sobrinos, le encantaban los niños, y esa era la discusion de siempre, Ann, no queria ninguna relación... y lo peor de todo, es que sus padres no la apoyaban a ella, si no a su hermano.

Llegando a el Colegio...

- Ann!  
- Martina ..- saludo a una chica de cabello lila con unas extrañas marcas er la frente ella habia sido otra de las amazonas doradas, habia protegido la casa de Aries  
- ¿Por que esa cara Ann?- preguntó preocupada  
- Por nada... solo que estoy harta que Milo me busque novio...- deja salir una lagrima de desesperación...   
- Mira Ann, nadie puede decidir en tu corazón, pero alomejor, Milo logra dar en el clavo y te presenta al hombre de tus sueños, tranquila Ann...-

Las palabras de Marta, su mejor amiga en el colegio, y su excompañera de armas de la casa de Aries, la calmarón, si no fuera por ella ya hubiera explotado y se hubiera ido de casa desde hace tanto tiempo, le agradecia tanto a Marta que la queria mucho, desgraciadamente , su amiga si tenia novio, Mu de Aries, caballero muy parecido fisicamente a ella, tambien en lo dulce, amigo de Milo tambien ya que habian sido compañeros de armas, considerando que eran del mismo salón de clases.

A lo lejos, unos ojos verdes y una piel quemada por el sol veian intensamente a Ann

- Milo... me encanta tu hermana...  
- Ella te pateria el traserio Aioria...  
- Ayudame...  
- Olvidalo... al ultimo que le presentaria seria a ti ¬¬  
- Oh... vamos... yo le haré los hijos que quieras...  
- No nadamás para eso quiero que tenga novio, Aioria... quiero que sea feliz...  
- grrrr  
- Calmate León...   
- De que hablan?  
- Saga... de mi Hermana Ann  
- hum... aun le buscas pareja Milo?  
- Pues si, pero conoces su caracter...   
- esque la presionas Milo... mira... deja que Kannon lo intente...  
- Ja!... esa chamaquita estara en mi cama en menos de una semana  
- No te atrevas Kannon! - dice amenazante Milo  
- Ah no?... mira y callate...- se va hacia donde estan Mu, Matha y Ann, Milo es detenido por Aioria y Saga

Kannon caminaba tranquilamente con su sonrisa cinica de siempre., acercandose a Ann por detras y le habla en el cuello para hacerla estremcer y asustarla, Mu frunce el ceño, voltea a ver a Saga y los demás y nota que Aioria detiene a Milo con una sonriza que no es muy confiable, asi que se separa de Martha y se acerca a Ann.

- Vamonos...- le susurra y se la lleva lentamente hacia el aula 

Kannon se queda viendo a Mu, maldiciendolo por dentro, Saga tambien hace lo mismo como Aioria, solo que aioria si lo hace verbalmente, Milo respira aliviado

- Ese carnero me las pagará... ¬¬ si es necesario quitarlo del camino, asi lo haré... oye bien esto Milo... tu hermana estara en mi cama...- amenaza y se va junto a Aioria, Saga se queda con el.

- Tu lo ayudaste, le diste la idea  
- No pensé que se pondria asi... pero puedo detenerlo...  
- Kannon y con Aioria... sera dificil...  
- Mu nos ayudará...  
- Si...

En el Aula...

- Ann, no dejes que Kannon se te acerque, entendiste?  
- Por que Mu? - pregunta Martha  
- Tengo el mal presentimiento que ese gemelo no se trae nada bueno entre manos...  
- Ok Mu, no te preocupes... al fin, que le puedo ver...  
- Jajajaja... el grupito de tu hermano son los más codiciados de el Colegio, junto a el grupo de espectros... pero ten cuidado... preferiria mil veces que te enamores de algun espectro a que de Kannon..

Mu salio del Aula desídiendose de Martha con un beso y de Ann con una sonrisa., el día paso como siempre, clase tras clase... aburriendose ambas, o bueno, pasandose notitas para no hacerlo

A la salida, Martha y Mu se fueron a comer, Ann se regresó sola caminando hasta que Milo la alcanzó 

- Vas a casa?  
- A donde más puedo ir..?  
- Ann... te pido... que no te acerques a Kannon  
- Por que?  
- El no es el indicado para ti...  
- Milo... deja de preocuparte por mi quieres?... recuerda que tambien soy amazona dorada... se defenderme...  
- Te recuerdo que Kannon es el gemelo de Saga, el que se dice rencarnación de un dios...  
- Esta bien Milo, no me acercare a el...  
- gracias Ann...- le beso la frente... y la abrazo

Apesar de lor problemas que tenian, Ann y Milo se queria mucho, Milo la sobreprotegia apesar de todo, era muy receloso, y por eso el le escojia las parejas a su hermana... solo que no dejaria estavez que sus "amigos" se acerquen a ella. Pero pensó demaciado tarde, al dar la vuelta en una esquina de la calla mas solitaria de la zona, un grupillo de chicos se les acercarón, encabezados por Aioria y Kannon; entre los acompañantes de ellos, estaban Death Mask, Shura y Afrodita 

- Que quieres Aioria?- pregunta desafienta Milo po iendose frente a Ann que se da vuelta para quedar espalda con espalda a su hermano  
- huuum... realmente yo no soy el deseoso aqui... ahora es el... - le señara con una sonrisa a Kannon quien saluda cinicamente  
- Kannon... si se entera Saga,te ira muy mal...  
- Eso es lo que no pasará... - truena los dedos y atacan a la vez, entre Death Mask y Shura toman a Milo y lo patean para dejarlo incado en el suelo, Afrodita por su parte se acerca a Ann por detras y con un poco de sus rosas sangrientas deja inconsiente a la chica  
- Dejala maldito...  
- Te lo dije... ella estará en mi cama, y lo mejor de todo... es que no nada mas de la mia... - sonrie mirando a DM y Shura que golpean a Milo de nuevo... y lo dejan caer en el suelo

Kannon sonriente indica a sus acompañantes que es hora de irse, asi que Afrodita carga a Ann y se la lleva caminando detras de Kannon y el grupo, Milo esta inconsiente en el suelo hasta que llega saga y Shaka que platicaban tranquilamente, lo ven tirado y se acercan corriendo

- Milo... bicho... despierta... que pasó?  
- ... A... ann...- decia entre su semiconsiencia  
- Shaka... busca el cosmos de Kannon...  
- Pero...  
- Haslo! - Saga mientras tanto tomo a Milo para ponerlo en una banca e intentar hacerlo reaccionar...- Milo... MILO ...


	2. Chapter 2

**Este Capitulo contiene Lemon explisito, es decir, que es lectura solo para mayores de edad **

_ Eres el rey sin corona  
Eres el dios sin poder  
Eres un humano que no perdona  
Eres solo, un simple ser... _

En un paraje lejano, cerca de la costa de la ciudad, habia un almacén donde guardaban todo tipo de mercancia, pero tambien era secretamente el lugar de reunión de la banda de Kannon, que era constituida por el mismo Kannon, Death Mask, Shura, Afrodita, Aioria, en su tiempo tambien Milo y Kasa de Lynmades tambien Marina de Poseidon. 

Un grupo de muchacos se bajaban de una camioneta negra de la cual Kannon manejaba

- Escondan sus presencias, saben que si Saga se encuentra por casualidad a Milo, sabrá que fuimos nosotros, asi que disfrutemos de esta noche. jejejeje- sonrio maleficamente acompañado de los demás

Ann, aun seguia inconsiente en los brazos de Afrodita, quien solo la observaba

Eres tan hermosa, pero... yo lo soy más querida, esto no es por deseo en si, es por decir que la chica mas deseada, la mas "bella", ha sido mia... y es la perra de todos nosotros... jejejejeje 

Afrodita pensaba para si, cuando el brazo de Kannon lo hizo salir de sus pensamientos, lo conducia hacia el almacén, la entrada era una gran rejilla de color negro que se subia para abrirla, cajas de madera y fierro se levantaban entre mucho polvo y algunas ratas que se paseaba en busca de comida, todos se adentraron a la bodega y llegarón frente a una puerta donde Kannon introdujo una llave oxidada, abriendo dicha puerta dejo pasar a Afrodita con Ann aun en brazos, despues entro el y los demas le siguieron

- Dejala en la cama, atala de pies y manos, y has que despierte... dormida no sera lo mismo...- Kannon ordeno con una sonrisa torcida que en verdad daba miedo con el hecho de verle a los ojos

Afrodita obedecio de inmediato, atando a Ann de las muñecas a las esquinas superiores de la cama, y los tobillos a las esquinas inferiores de la misma, despues saco un pedazo de algodón con un poco de alcohol y se lo puso en sus fosas nasales para que reaccionara, y asi sucedió...

- Hum... a... que demonios!- grito cuando vio los ojos celeste de Afrodita muy cerca de los suyos, despues Kannon le colocó una mano en el hombro a el caballero de Piscis para quitarlo, despues se inco entre sus piernas solocando sus muslos debajo de los de ella, repegando sus caderas de manera insinuante a lo que planeaba Kannon

La tomo de la cintura para avalanzarce lentamente hacia adelante y acercar sus labios a los de ella, a lo que respondio ladeando el rostro y un "Maldito bastardo", cosa que Kannon tomo como un cumplido, volteo a ver a Death Masck y a los demas para que salieran de la habitación, cuando lo hicieron, la confesión que le hizo a la chica hizo que ella comenzara a llorar...

- Sabes el por que estas aqui, cierto?  
- No...  
- Bien, te lo diré... - la miro morvosamente y se acerco a acariciarle la mejilla y bajo la mano hasta donde comenzaba su blusa, aun sin llegar mas abajo, despues se alejó..- Pues... tu hermano y yo hicimos una apuesta, si yo lograba estar entre tus piernas pénetrandote y haciendote gemia de placer, te casarias conmigo, si no lo lograba, el me mataria incestandome las 15 ahujas escarlata...-

Esto hizo que Ann se enfureciera, y mirara de manera fulminante a Kannon , exigiendole a gritos que la soltara, cosa que Kannon molesto y frunciera el ceño en señal de molestia

- Tus gritos me molestan, preferiria tus gemidos... - le dice acercandose a ella, besandola con fuerza, pero An se resistia moviendose entre la cama intentando safarse  
- Sueltame Kannon... ya basta de juegos... ya!

Kannon no hacia caso y se volvio a metern entre sus piernas incandose de nuevo acariciando los muslos de la chica metiendose debajo de su falta llegando a el borde superior de la ropa interior para bajarla lentamente, Ann se aterrorizo imaginandose lo que vendria, comenzando a sollozar

- Kannon, detente por favor... no... Kannon ... yo... nunca... Kannon!- pero al parecer, sus suplicas y si fatal confesión llegaron tarde, sintio como Kannon se deshacia de la prenda destrozandola con un poco de fuerza, sin llegar a lastimarla, despues le levantaba la falda para observar su manjar de esta noche. 

Los sollozos de Ann se combinavan ya con gemidos no tanto de placer, si no de placer forzado, por que los dedos de Kannon la masturbaban lentamente, acariciando desde la parte alta hasta pa parte baja, haciendo intentos de entrar en ella, pero solo asustandola

Sus cristalinas y morbosas esmeraldas se clabavan en su rostro, ronrojado por llorar y de la exitación que le probocaba aquella caricia tan intima que le daba, apesar de el deseo desenfrenado que Kannon sentia por Ann, la queria algo mas que para la cama, pero debia acostarse con ella, debia hacerla suya y mostrarle que no hay otro hombre mejor que no fuera el

Ciertamente, desde hace muchos años, desde que Milo confesó que tenia una hermana que se parecia mucho a el, quisi conocerla, y cuando se enteró que seria amazona de Escorpio como su hermano, mucho más feliz se puso... queria todo el poder para ponerlo a los pies de ella, para amarla.. para que ella lo amara a el.

Los dedos de Kannon dejorn la zona intima de Ann para que fueran reemplazados por la lengua de este, dusfrutando de la calidez y la húmedad de la chica con tal agrado que parecia que no queria salir de ahi jamás, Ann solo gemia y gemia de placer y exitación, el dolor y el coraje habian desaparecido, estaba dispuesta y resignada a ser la puta de todos ellos, sin saber la verdadera razón del por que estaba atada a esa cama con Kannon entre sus piernas degustando de sus fluidos vaginales.

La calidez y la humedad de Ann, la delataron junto a sus gemidos que queria más que ese simple contacto, asi que Kannon se separo de ese lugar con lentitud dejando de recuerdo un suave beso en el clitoris haciendo estremecer a Ann, despues subio a su altura para clavar sus ojos en los de ella, Ann, encontró algo extraño en esa mirada, encontró mas alla del deseo y la lujuria, encontró... amor.

Le sorprendio el mirar a Kannon de esa forma asi que sonrio y le pidio que le desatara, le dio su palabra de no escapar, si Kannon accedia, y confiaba en ella, eso que vio en sus esmerandas era mas que una simple ilusion o espejismo creado de el temor en ella, por suerte, Kannon respondio de manera favorable para ambos, soltandole las muñecas, despues tomo cada mano y le beso las marcas que habian dejado las ataduras, Ann se conmovio y abrazo a Kannon del cuello para acercarse a su oido y susurrarle

- Siempre me has gustado Kannon de Géminis, quiero que esta noche, que te entrego mi virginidad, me hagas el amor... no quiero ser una de las miles que han de pasar en tu cama... quiero que esta noche me ames ... Kannon...

El susurro tan suave y delicado de la chica hizo estremecer a Kannon, haciendolo cerrar los ojos y sonreir, no le respondio con palabras si co con un beso intenso, un beso que llevaba más que deseo o atracción, llevaba un sentimiento gruardado de Kannon hacia Ann desde hacia mucho tiempo, y que ahora Ann lo recibia impresionada por la ternura con que era tratada

El beso termino por falta de aire por ambas partes... Kannon se retiro de encima de ella solo para desatarle los tobillos y regresar a su anterior posicion, acariciandole la mejilla a la chica y mirandole a los ojos

- Ann, yo siempre te he amado, no es necesario que me pidas que te ame esta noche, por que lo haré para siempre...-

Le susurro sobre sus labios, antes de besarla suavemente, bajo sus manos por los costados de su cuerpo, delineando su figura como cada noche lo deseaba, mientras que Ann sin querer y por reacción, abrio las piernas dejando que Kannon se acomodara entre ellas, las manos de el general marino no soportaron mucho y comenzaron a desabrochar los botones de la blusa entallada de la escuela que traia puesta Ann. 

Ann por su parte comenzo a recorrer la espalda de Kannon con delicados movimentos que al principio eran torpes, por ser primeriza en este asunto de hacer el amor, asi que bajo primero por la espalda u volvio a subir perdiendo sus manos en el cabello de Kannon, pero sus movimientos hicieron que el cabello de el geminiano se partiera en dos sobre la espalda y cayera a los lados, Kannon dejo los labios de Ann para pasar a su cuello y besarlo suavemente ya cuando habia abierto la blusa completamente, se inco en la cama haciendo que Ann se sentara y poder deshacerce de la prenda, despues sus manos se posaron en su cintura delicada para ir subiendo en una suave caricia hasta el broche del sosten y abrirlo con lentitud, ya con la confesion de ann, no tenia prisa a nada.

El sosten salio volando completamente dejando el torso de ann al descubierto, Kannon no tardo en atacar los pezones de ella haciendola gemir con placer, perdiendo sus manos en el cabello de el gemelo menos repegando su cuerpo mas a el de el, las manos de Kannon estaban a ferradas a la espalda de la chica mientras que lamia con ferocidad el pezon derecho y despues cambiaba a el izquierdo

Kannon dejo de torturar el pecho de la chica para pasar de nuevo a sus labios y besarla con tranquilidad recostandola de nuevo en la cama, Ann por su parte, respondia los besos de Kannon con la misma ternura y necesidad de el otro buscando tocar la piel de el gemelo asi que bajo sus manos de el cuello al pecho de Kannon y comenzo a desabrochar la camisa, al principio con demaciada timidez pero Kannon le susurro en los labios tiernamente un "Continua", cosa que hizo que la amazona de Escorpio se sintiera con la libertad de hacerlo con mas rapidez y más seguridad

Cuando la camisa de Kannon fue abuerta completamente, las pieles se rozaron lentamente, como si ese roce valiera todo en esa noche, ambos abrieron los ojos para mirarse profundamente, perderse en las gemas de el otro

- Te amo Ann   
- Kannon... yo... tambien te amo...

No hubo más palabras por el momento, se fundieron en un beso calido mientras que Kannon acariciaba la piel de ann y Ann la de Kannon, deshaciendose de lo que sobraba de ropa para que ambas pieles se pudieran sentir completamente y extaciarse en un roce acompañado en una danza de jadeos y gemidos por parte de ambos hasta que llego el momento en que Kannon miro a Ann, pidiendo permiso de profanar su cuerpo, más de lo que ya lo hbia hecho, y de respuesta, encontro en los labiosa de Ann una sonrisa y sintio las píernas de ella enroscarse en su cintura atrayendolo haci si

Esto contesto la pregunta de Kannon y le respondio la sonrisa y le besó mientras que comenzaba a penetrarla con cuiado, lentamente, suavemente; cuando ya estuvo dentro de ella, se separo para verla a los ojos y una lágrima se escapó de sus ojos cerrandolos

- Perdoname... perdoname Ann...  
- Kannon... shhhhh...

Ella comenzo a mover sus caderas, aun sintiendo un poco de dolor al hacerlo, era para que Kannon comprendiera que eso habia pasado y que queria pertenecerle a él, asi que Kannon abrio los ojos y los clavo en los de ella, Ann sonrio con ternura y le acaricio la mejilla diciendole con este gesto que ella tambien le amaba y que estaba bien lo que hacia, asi que Kannon comenzo a moverse primero suavecito, para ir aumentando el ritmo progresivamente hasta llegar a que las embestidas lo hacian gemir de pasión impregnada en su piel. Ann tambien comenzaba a gemir ya de pasión que era pegajosa en esa situación

- Kannon... ahhh...  
- Ann... mi... amada Ann...

Entre jadeos y gemidos el climax llego para ambos, Kannon derramandose dentro de ella sin ninguna precaución, ambos gritaron cuando el orgasmo les invadio dentro de esa danza placentera de amor y pasión.

Kannon, jadeante se dejo recostar suavemente sobre el pecho de Ann, aun pidiendole perdón por sus actos, y por su cobardia, en ese momento sintio la presencia de los demás, recordando lo que esperaban, el cuerpo de Ann. asi que aun cansado y todo se levanto desnudo de la cama y se acerco a la puerta, espienado por una de las rejillas de la ventana de la puerta

- Vistete Ann ... Vamos a salir de aqui... esconde tu cosmos como si murieras  
- Pero Kannon  
- Alla afuera hay varios perros sarnozos que te desean Ann, y no voy a permitir que te toquen...  
- Ka... mi amor... - se levantó para ir a abrazar a Kannon y besarlo con suma suavidad- como digas ...- le sonrio y tomo su ropa para vestirse rapidamente

Kannon por su parte tomo tambien su ropa y se vistió, despues de que Ann hiciera lo que Kannon le pedia que era esconder su cosmos al grado de parecer muerta, le tomo la mano a el geminiano para salir por la parte trasera de la bodega y subir a otro auto que Kannon reservaba para alguna ocasion asi

- Kannon...- sigetandose el cabello por el viento- ¿a donde vamos?  
- A tu casa...  
- pero...  
- Sé que me espera una paliza por parte de Milo, pero la aceptaré con gusto por imbecil, por que empece con el pie izquierdo contigo

Ann le sonrio dulcemente y no dijo nadamás, mientras que iba pensando en como era la vez que conocio a Kannon la primera vez, cuando loo vio entrenar con su gemelo

_  
Son tan iguales por fuera, pero tan diferentes por dentro... _

Pensó para si Ann, mientras que llegaban a la puerta de su casa...


End file.
